The present invention concerns the general technical field of pots or pouring containers, for hot or cold beverages. The invention concerns in particular, but not exclusively, pots for hot beverage machines, such as electric coffee makers.
The document EP 0 650 681 describes a coffee or tea pot having a main pouring lip in which is disposed and additional pouring lip having a lesser thickness than the main pouring lip. The additional lip has lateral interstices with the main lip. This arrangement promotes a return into the pot of any drop of liquid suspended from the end of the additional lip, when the pot is returned from its pouring position to its rest, or upright, position. The additional pouring lip can be removed for cleaning. However, such an operation is tedious and such a structure is more complicated than a simple pouring lip.
An object of the invention is to provide a pot or other container for liquids having a pouring lip that permits a satisfactory pouring of the beverage, while avoiding dripping of liquid from the container, without, for that purpose, requiring special cleaning operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container having a pouring lip permitting satisfactory pouring of the beverage, in particular preventing dripping of liquids out of the container, and which is simple and economical to manufacture.
The above and other objects are achieved by a container for pouring liquids, comprising: a vessel having a longitudinal axis and a bottom; and a pouring lip made of a plastic material, wherein the pouring lip has a central pouring part having a pouring end, and lateral parts, and the lip comprises:
an upper wall, a lower wall and a connecting surface that extends between said upper wall and said lower wall; and
wherein the upper wall is inclined downwardly into the vessel when the longitudinal axis of the vessel has a vertical orientation; and, in the central pouring part, the connecting surface is free of any sharp edge and has an upper segment having a radius of curvature between 0.5 and 2 mm in a plane passing through the longitudinal axis.
These features permit a satisfactory pouring of the beverage while limiting the retention of drops at the end of the pouring lip when pouring has been halted. A connecting surface that is free of any sharp edge can however include a burr, or seam, created by the separation plane of the mold parts used to mold the container from plastic material.
According to an advantageous arrangement, the connecting surface has a lower edge with a radius of curvature in a radial cross-section of the pouring end that is smaller then the radius of curvature of the upper edge in a radial cross-section of the pouring end. Such arrangement permits halting of the liquid stream to be facilitated and obtaining a return of the beverage into the pouring lip, the height to be crossed by a drop of the liquid thus being limited.
According to another advantageous arrangement, the upper wall has a highly polished, and preferably a mirror-finish, surface. Such an arrangement facilitates flow of the beverage and limits the addition of liquid to a drop that is suspended during return of the container to its upright position.
According to a further advantageous arrangement, the upper segment has a highly polished, and preferably a mirror-finish, surface. Such an arrangement also limits the addition of liquid to a drop that is suspended during return of the container to its upright position.
According to a further advantageous arrangement, the lower edge has a greater roughness than the upper edge. This arrangement opposes flow of the liquid along the lower edge.
According to another advantageous arrangement, the lower wall has a roughness that is greater than that of the upper wall. This arrangement limits the volume of suspended drops.
According to one form of construction, a central edge is disposed between the upper edge and the lower edge.
Advantageously then, the central edge has a roughness that is greater than that of the upper edge.
The central edge can be vertical or inclined and/or have a small lateral projection with respect to the upper edge, due for example to a mold separation plane.
According to another advantageous arrangement, the upper edge has a peak, crest, or apex inscribed in a plane. Such an arrangement simplifies fabrication of the pouring lip.
According to another advantageous arrangement, the inclination of the upper wall is between 25xc2x0 and 45xc2x0 with respect to the bottom.
According to another advantageous arrangement, the upper wall has an inclination of 10xc2x0 with respect to the lower wall. This arrangement permits the thickness of the pouring lip to be reduced.
Advantageously, the thickness of the pouring end is less then 1.2 mm. With this arrangement, retention of a large quantity of liquid under the pouring lip is avoided, as is dripping of suspended drops by coalescence.
According to another advantageous arrangement, the radial length of the lower wall is greater then 4 mm along the axis of the pouring lip. This arrangement permits collection of a drop under the pouring lip while limiting the risk of formation of a liquid flow path along the wall of the container.
According to another advantageous arrangement, the lower wall is extended by an outer projection toward the base of the pouring lip. Such an arrangement permits even more effective retention of a drop that forms under a pouring lip.
Advantageously, the outer projection is substantially vertical. Such an arrangement is easy to fabricate while permitting an effective retention of liquid drops.
According to a preferred embodiment, the height of the outer projection is greater than 1 mm. Such an arrangement prevents, in effect, progression of the drop along the base of the pouring lip.
Advantageously, the outer projection has two lateral parts that are raised in their upper zone with respect to the upper zone of a central part of the outer projection. Such an arrangement improves retention of a suspended drop, which is maintained by surface tension forces of the liquid.
Advantageously also the central part of the outer projection protrudes with respect to the lateral parts of the outer projection. Such an arrangement permits a further improvement in the retention of a suspended drop. For a drop of liquid having a given volume, the drop is better attached to, or flattened against, the walls.
According to one embodiment, the pouring lip is made of polypropylene. Such a material has good molding properties, while being economical.